Champs de Bataille
by Merry Moca
Summary: Recueil de courts textes sur le bilan de combats, vu par un personnage.
1. Chapter 1

Rouge.

Ecarlate.

Cramoisie.

Sang.

Tout n'était que ruine.

Le feu léchait de sa langue brulante les restes de quelques bâtisses, faisant crépiter son bonheur en une explosion de quelques flammèches.

La pluie rajoutait de la joie à ce beau tableau.

Loin d'éteindre l'incendie, elle ramollissait la terre pour en faire une boue n'ayant pour autre but que d'engloutir voracement les débris jonchant le sol.

 _Avant, à cet endroit, ce tenait le seul bâtiment que j'ai pu prendre pour ma « maison »._

A un moment donné, la carcasse de ce qui avait dû être un bâtiment colossale de son temps laissa place à des restes calcinés d'arbres. Des branches nues dont les feuilles étaient éparpillées comme des flocons tombés du ciel, des troncs noircit et arrachés par une quelconque puissance dévastatrice, faisaient étalage d'un combat sans commune mesure. Et un seuil de violence jamais atteint.

 _Avant, je passais mon temps libre à observer les arbres, tentant d'identifier à quelles espèces ils appartenaient._

Au milieu de ces cadavres d'arbres ce tenaient des humains.

Deux hommes. L'un aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, un autre aux flamboyants cheveux roux.

Tout deux tenaient fermement leurs armes, les doigts crispés sur sabre et maillet.

Ils allaient volontairement vers l'avant, contre un ennemi partit depuis longtemps.

Leur souffle s'était figé dans leur poitrine, donnant une impression de mouvement à leur corps immobile. De vie. Leurs yeux étaient pourtant vides d'émotions. Morts.

Des statues semblants vivantes pour un jardin dévasté.

Ces deux n'étaient pourtant pas les seules victimes de ce marionnettiste.

En avançant un peu plus loin, on voyait d'autres personnes tout aussi immobiles que les deux précédentes.

Ici se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes et une personne d'un certain âge, eux engourdis dans des positions défensives.

Ils avaient ce même regard déterminé, résolu. Il continuait sa marche d'adieu, saluant ses compagnons de guerres qui avaient réussit à rendre ce grand timide aussi utile que n'importe quelle lame aiguisée. Et le bon ami toujours curieux de tout sur qui on pouvait compter.

Il n'était pas tellement triste, ces amis étaient partis dans la dignité.

Et lui-même…

Quelques regrets occupaient encore sa conscience néanmoins.

Celui de ne pas avoir eu d'autres moments de paix.

Celui de ne pas avoir un peu plus protégé tout le monde.

Celui de ne pas avoir terminé la guerre.

Celui de ne pas en voir la fin.

« Eliade… Désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse envers eux et toi… Je m'en vais d'ici… »

Il s'effondra, la figure pâle comme la mort.

Devant lui se tenait une dernière statue humaine, un jeune garçon aux immaculés cheveux blanc, à l'esprit tout aussi combatif.

L'homme leva vers lui son regard sombre, et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. De l'avoir tiré de sa solitude et de son isolement.

Il s'endormit alors pour toujours, sa longue cape déchirée lui servant de couverture.


	2. Chapter 2

La neige tombait doucement en petits flocons blancs éparpillés.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait commencée son ballet, un épais tapis blanc recouvrait le sol. Tous bruits étaient absorbés par cette couche molletonnée.

Quelques traces de verdure perduraient, quelques feuilles vertes perçaient le manteau poudreux.

Au milieu de cette infinité vierge de couleurs, des empreintes de pas pouvaient être aperçues.

La propriétaire de ces traces était justement visible au milieu des flocons tourbillonnants.

Ces longues couettes voletaient en mèches éparpillées derrière elle.

Sa tête baissée, ses yeux cachés par les fins cheveux de sa frange, ses épaules croulants sous un poids invisible.

Toute son attitude montrait un chagrin sourd à la beauté de ce paysage enneigé.

Elle mettait laborieusement un pied devant l'autre, flanchant à la moindre bourrasque de vent, menaçant de s'arrêter à tout moment.

Pourtant, elle se devait de continuer pas à pas.

Petit à petit.

Aussi surement que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, aussi surement que ce dernier accélérait au fur et à mesure de cette marche laborieuse.

Elle se devait d'avancer vers cette destination.

Quelle qu'elle soit.

Ces pieds étaient lourds.

Elle maudit son Innocence.

Ces mains étaient froides et crispées sur son haut. Juste au niveau du cœur.

Elle maudit sa faiblesse.

Elle sentit que l'atmosphère devenait soudainement plus lourde.

Etait-elle arrivée à ce but final ?

Oui. En attestaient les corps partiellement recouverts de neige allongés au sol, dans un ultime sommeil.

De ces êtres en faisant qu'un avec la mort, on pouvait distinguer des particularités physiques. Ils avaient tous un habit sombre sur lequel on pouvait discerner une étoile d'argent ouvragée. On devinait des cheveux roux flamboyants, de fins et longs cheveux noirs, une étrange chevelure blanche, une unique queue de cheval grise, et même une absence de pilosité.

Tous avaient des gabarits, des physionomies différentes.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous allongés, comme endormis. La mort les rendait égaux en quelque sorte.

Et Lenalee haïssait la mort.

Elle la haïssait, cette grande faucheuse qui la privait de ces amis. De sa famille.

De douces larmes perlèrent de ces grands yeux mauves. Et alors qu'elle se tenait encore debout, elle s'affaissa comme une poupée sans fil en un long cri déchirant.

Autour d'elle, la neige avait depuis un moment déjà pris une couleur rouge écarlate.


End file.
